Hogwarts no more
by unknown123678
Summary: Something horribble happened to hogwarts so now Harry has to go to a different school in a different country.Please Read and Review plz!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- The letter

Harry's summer had been grim because not only was he at the Dursely's until that Friday, when he would be going to the Burrow for the remainder of the summer, but the death of Dumbledore was still sinking in.

Harry sat in his room and stared at the ceiling waiting till he fell asleep. Hedwig was already asleep and the cool breeze coming in the window was all it took to make Harry fall asleep. His dream was a terrible one; it replayed the whole ordeal in which he defeated Voldamort. Right before Harry woke up, an image of burned ruins flashed through his mind. He woke up with a start and realized it was Friday and he would be going to the Burrow that morning. So he packed his things rather fast and waited for the Weaslys to pick him up. When Harry got to the burrow Hermione was already there. It was dinner time and during the middle of dinner a fat little owl flew through the window and dropped a letter on Harry's, Ron's, Hermione's, and Ginny's plate. They all grabbed their letters, ripped them open and found their current school lists. Hermione read faster than the others, and when she was done, she started to cry and ran up to the room that she was staying in. Immediately afterwards Ginny did the same. Harry started to read faster. He realized that there was a second page to the letter and started to read it:

Dear Mr. Potter;

I am sorry to tell you that Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry has been burned down by an incendio charm and then bewitch with an unknown hex so that the school CAN NOT be rebuilt by magic. These spells were cast by a Voldamort follower who wanted to avenge Voldamort's death. Gryffindor students will be sent to Maddock school of Witchcraft and Wizardry in a small town roughly 25 miles from Chicago Illinois, U.S. The school was founded in the mid 1600's by the four Maddock brothers, Annon, Bayard, Carrick, and Denton. Those are also the house names and current Gryffindor students will be divided into these four houses. Instead of a cup given for Quidditch and House behavior, they give medals to every student on the team, or in the house. (I have checked with the Headmaster of the school, Arnold Hooper, and you are aloud to try out for the Quidditch team of the house you are sorted into.)

The sorting process is a little different than ours; you must cast a special spell made specifically for this purpose, called informo on an arrow placed in the middle of a roulette wheel with the four houses on it. The arrow will then read the information about the caster that is in the spell and then point to the appropriate house for the caster.

In order to get there you must take a portkey to the gates of the school. The portkey you and the rest of Gryffindor house will take is located at the Leaky Cauldron. You and the rest of Gryffindor house will leave at 8:43 on September 1st when the Maddock school term starts. The classes you will be taking are as follows:

1st. World events with Professor Lance Irvin.

2nd. Potions with Professor Charles Black.

3rd. Defense against dark magic with Professor Marvin Greevly.

4th. Transfiguration with Professor Virginia Vicarious.

Harry moved to a third page.

5th. Herbal studies with Professor Anne Rootly.

6th. Charms with Professor Heather Nevaeh.

Sincerely Headmistress,

Minerva McGonagall.

Harry got up and walked out into the Weasly's garden. He sat and watched a couple of garden gnome rip up a berry bush. Mrs. Weasly picked up the letter Harry had dropped and read it, wondering why everybody left the room upset. After she was done she did the same as everybody else, left the room upset.The next day Mrs. Weasly told everybody that they could go de-gnome the garden if they wanted to do something else then moping around the house. So Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny went out to the garden to de-gnome. Instead they were distracted by an owl that was flying clumsily toward them. With out warning the owl hit Ron upside the head, dropping the letter it was carrying. Harry picked up the letter and read out loud:

Dear Harry, Hermione, and the Weasly family,  
Have you received the bad news about Hogwarts? I have and Gran is furious. I was wondering if I can stay at the Burrow for the last couple weeks before we go to Maddock. Please send back a reply with my new owl Larry.  
Sincerely,  
Neville Longbottom 

"Larry!" Ron asked, finally getting up from the owl incident "Is that that stupid owl that just hit me!" "Apparently" Harry said. "I guess we should go de-gnome then ask your mum if Neville can come." "And if he can, wait till he gets here to go to Diagon ally."

When they were done de-gnoming, Harry realized that Ginny hadn't talked to him the whole time he was there. When he caught up to her, he remembered what Dumbledore had asked him in his second year. (He winced at the thought of Hogwarts.) He asked her very calmly "Ginny you haven't talk to me the whole time I have been here, is there anything you'd like to tell me?" "Well you know my brothers don't like the fact that we're dating and now that Neville's is coming, because you know mum will let him, I hope he doesn't expect anything from me since we went to the Yule Ball two years ago." Ginny replied. "oh." said Harry. "Feel free to talk to me anytime you want." Harry said. "Ok" Ginny said quickly, gave him a kiss, and ran off quickly. Ron saw her kiss him and was furious. Harry walked past him and said "Live with it." "Levicorps!" Ginny and Hermione both saw and simultaneously yelled "RON!" "Put him down!" Ginny walked up to Ron and smacked him in the face, causing him to lose his balance, and his temper. "You little-"Ron started but was cut off by Mrs. Weasly "Stop fighting now!" "If you keep fighting Neville won't be able to come!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Diagon alley and the Leaky Cauldron.

Neville had come the following Monday and the whole family including Neville, Harry, and Hermione went to Diagon Alley. The first shop they went into was Flourish and Blotts. Once inside they got the books they needed for there year at Maddock. As they were leaving, Professor McGonagall stepped in to the store. Hermione was the first one to speak. "Professor, what are you doing here? The school is well, gone, why would you need books?" "That's were you're wrong, we need many books, such as: Muggle Construction, Finding Counter Curses for Unknown Hexes." McGonagall said in a sad voice. "Oh" "I forgot something in the letter. The only thing you have to wear is a pin on your shirt, robe, sweater, or anything you're wearing on your torso. A Fire pin for Bayard, a Water pin for Annon, a Plant pin for Denton and a Ground pin for Carrick. These pins will be given to you once you are sorted into your house. One more thing, instead of going to Hogsmeade once a month, you will go to Chicago. Unless you are in a private wizard only store, I must ask you not to use magic." McGonagall said, very quickly. "Any Questions?" Hermione's hand shot up immediately "How will we know if a shop is an all wizard location?" McGonagall replied slowly. "If there is a sign in the front left window of the shop that says, 11 years or older, then it is an all wizard location." "One last thing, Maddock allows more pets than Hogwarts does, here is a list." McGonagall handed a parchment to Hermione. Immediately after Hermione read

List of Magical Creatures accepted at Maddock School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
**Clabbert**

This is a tree-dwelling creature which looks something like a cross between a monkey and a frog. It has strong arms and legs, allowing it to swing from tree to tree, and short horns on its head. The Clabbert has a large pustule in the middle of its head which flashes scarlet when danger approaches.

**Mooncalf**

The Mooncalf lives in burrows and goes above ground only by the light of the full moon. It has four legs and very large feet. It performs a complicated dance as a pre-mating ritual, a practice which tends to leave complex patterns in wheat fields, known to Muggles as crop circles. Mooncalf dung is an excellent fertilizer for use with magical crops.

Owl, Toad, Cat

**Puffskein**

This is a passive spherical creature often kept as a pet by wizard children. Its body is covered in soft fur and it is quite happy to be thrown about. It has an extraordinary long tongue which it uses to scour its surroundings looking for food. By choice it prefers to locate the noses of sleeping humans and eat their bogies.

**Wood Nymph**

These are small fairy-like creatures, able to speak and to sing, which are apparently happy to interact with wizards and indeed do as they are told.

Hermione told Professor McGonagall thank you and they left the store. They went over to Mulver's Potions and bought there supplies for potions and left. They all started to head towards the Magical Menagerie when they ran into none other than Charlie Weasly. "What are you doing here dear" Mrs. Weasly said.  
"Somebody got severally burned at work and I was the only one that wasn't working on a project so I was sent to get a healing potion. I was headed towards Mulver's." "Oh I have some horrible news dear" Mrs. Weasly said. Mrs. Weasly started to tell Charlie about what happened to Hogwarts, when Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and Neville all headed towards the Magical Menagerie as Ginny shouted "We'll be at the menagerie."  
"I'll pay for everybody's pets." Harry said.  
"That's all right I'll pay for Mine and Hermione's." Neville said quickly.  
Everybody got a Puffskein. Harry, Neville, and Ron each got a Clabbert and a Mooncalf. Ginny and Hermione each got a wood Nymph. Then everybody got what they needed for their pets:  
Clabbert: 3 small trees, food, a bag of soil to plant the trees in, and a big glass case.  
Mooncalf: a small tree, a jumbo size bag of soil for it to burrow in, food, some wheat seeds to plant in its case, and a medium sized case.  
Wood Nymph: a small bag of soil to plant the trees in, two small trees, and food.  
Puffskein: an extra small case, woodchips to put in the bottom of the case, some Puffskein toys (balls, climbing toys, etc.), food, and canned bogies.  
When they got back to the Ministry car they came in, they loaded all of their stuff into the trunk except their new pets: Ginny's Puffskein, Pete, and her Wood Nymph, Woody; Harry's Puffskein, Plato, his Clabbert, Karl, and his Mooncalf, Aurora; Ron's Puffskein, Patrick, his Clabbert, Hopper, and his Mooncalf, Mooney; Neville's Puffskein, Prince, his Clabbert, Scarlet, and his Mooncalf, Marco; and Hermione's Puffskein, Fluffy, and her Wood Nymph, Woodrow.  
It was September 1st and they would be leaving for Maddock in an hour but they were already at The Leaky Cauldron, because they were going to have a meeting. Professor McGonagall got up and said "Attention! Now you all know why you're here. There are a couple things I want to say. You will stay with two other people of your same gender at the school. Please find your Roommates now." Ginny, Hermione, and Parvati were all in a group and Harry, Ron, and Neville were in a group together. "Good. When you get there you will be sorted. Then you will take your owls to your House owlrey. Then you and your partners will set up your cases and cages for your pets in the room you are appointed to. Now it is time to go. Grab onto this pillow and hold tight." "3, 2, 1, Goodbye."  
The school was enormous. The gates opened and the students walked into the grounds where a guide was waiting for them. He said "Right this way. You will be sorted and then you will meet the teachers. After that you will take your owls to your house owlrey and be appointed the rooms you will be staying in with the groups you have chosen." The students walked into the Castle and saw a man that was no older than 40. "This is Professor Arnold Hooper. He is your new headmaster." Professor Hooper said calmly. "Hello and welcome to Maddock school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."


End file.
